Novel Kars
Origins: Jorge Joestar Classification: Pillarman, Stand user Threat Level: Celestial+ Age: Over ten quadrillion years old Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Light Mode, Bodily Manipulation, Immortality, Ripple usage, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Conceptual Understanding, Power Mimicry, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Adaption, Parallel Universe Creation, Time Manipulation, Healing, Immortality, Sand Manipulation, Universe recreation, Reactive evolution Physical Strength: At least small planet level (can easily run while dragging a couple of moons) Attack potency/Destructive Capacity: At least low multiverse+, possibly high multiverse+ (stronger than beings who destroyed the universe 37 times over, stronger than Dio who killed Giorno with GER, likely stronger than Tusk Act-4) Durability: At least universe+, possibly high multiverse+ (Was able to withstand several explosions from Killer Queen and regenerated from getting punched into nothing but blood. Survived 37 universal resets.) Speed: Immeasurable (Was able to move freely even while time was being accelerated by Made in Heaven Requiem.) Intelligence: At least hyper genius. Was capable of understanding Stands despite never seeing them until then, was able to point out Dio's weaknesses even before fighting him. Understood the concept of Heaven in mere seconds. Told Jorge that he was a singularity and knew about parallel worlds in an instant. Understands concepts almost instantly even if he does not have knowledge on said concept(s). Stamina: Limitless. Literally ran for a quadrillion years while dragging 2 moons without tiring Range: Multiversal. Weaknesses: None notable. (While the stands have their weaknesses so to speak Kars himself has no weakness. One could argue he must be exposed to the ability, but even then that is somewhat questionable.) Standard equipment: None Noteworthy techniques and abilities The stands and other abilities Kars has will be explained here. Whitesnake Ultimate: Akin to its base form Whitesnake Ultimate now dons 3 heads with 3 different faces its prime ability is creating disks which it has two versions of: One disk being composed of memories while the other is composed of the soul/stand. Kars is capable of inserting himself with various disks or memories without penalty. Kars is also capable of creating more than likely an infinite amount of blank disks that when shoved into someone will attempt to register it as a stand thus causing their body to breakdown and be destroyed. This was demonstrated on Dio when he was completely immortal and was killed by this ability. Das Boot Ultimate: A stand that originally belonged to Narancia that Kars stole its powers are size reduction or increasing its size. It also posseses intangibility similar to that of Diver down in which the submarines can shrink down to very small sizes and phase through bodies and even can dive through small particles of blood. Kars also has used this ability to fight Dio making Submarines that were almost as big as skyscrapers with the damage to back them up. Their is great power behind the missles it fires. Dune Ultimate: The stand that belonged to Sandman is capable of turning 98 percent of Kars's body into sand thus rendering him nigh impervious to damage and also is capable of creating pillars which it can trap people in. It uses sand from the environment to attack others also. The World Ultimate: Is capable of Stopping time for atleast 1 hour, but in Kars's possession it may be infinite. According to Jorge Dio was a time traveling Vampire and with that it is more than likely that The World Ultimate is capable of Time travel. C-Moon Ultimate: C-Moon Ultmate hasn't changed much ability wise except it is now able to focus gravity on a singular area thus how it brought Dio and Pucci outside the walls of Great Britain. It should be noted that it can still effect a large radius just like its base counterpart. Killer Queen Ultimate: While not getting called Ultimate Killer Queen is much different. Kars can now activate Bites the Dust whenever he pleases. When asked by Jorge how he'd get back to 37 universes ago and noting that KQ can only go back 1 hour Kars said time was not a problem for him and proceeded to grab Kira and reverse time to the base universe. After being blown up once the target will continue to explode but this time time will not rewind and only will start if someone else activates BTD. It has its other abilitiy such as bomb transmutation. Kars also persuaded Killer Queen to leave Kira, but not before ripping KQ right out of him. D4C Ultimate : D4C retains its abilities of dimensional travel, but when D4CUR travels it is actually creating other universes. These universes are "fake" and have no real effect on the base universe. Kars is also resistant to the menger sponge effect meaning he cannot be paradoxed. Kars is also able to bring other versions of himself from different universes however, unlike Funny Valentine who could simply bring copies who did not have stands; Kars is able to bring infinite copies of himself and they all retain their stands just like him. Made in Heaven Ultimate: Universe Reset: Made in Heaven Ultimate speeds up time to infinity and creates a brand new universe, but unlike the base STH the ultimate form creates these universes and the changes are rather drastic such as all of the continents forming together to form one whole continent. Conceptual Understanding: In basic terms if Kars finds himself facing a concept or ability he does not understand the smallest exposure or even explaining of the ability will cause him to understand it without fail and even allows him to take said ability or concept and use it far beyond the capabilities of the source or concept. Ultimate Lifeform: Upon using the stone mask Kars changes drastically in the sense that he becomes an absolutely powerful entity capable of storing the DNA of every single living creature known to man and also able to grow wings and fly and various other things. Kars is able to heal others no matter how bad the damage is. He healed Jorge after he exploded into pieces saying that as long as the soul was still intact he could heal him note, he did this instantly. If one is to try and take a stand away from Kars and tries to use it as their own they will be destroyed as Kars is the only one who may use the stands he created. Kars is the only being capable of having multiple stands despite Dio having the Passion it is not regarded as a stand per say. Kars is a good guy and sees the worth in humanity. 'It should be noted that Dio killed Giorno while GER was active and Kars was able to kill Dio so it is possible that Kars is acausual in nature. ' Kars states that if he were to be erased from existence he'd simply find his way back. He stayed as strands of hair despite being sent through to several other dimensions via Funny Valentine. Was able to react to an attack even in stopped time. Made several human heads appear from an untraceable drop of blood on Kira's chin. These heads can be interpreted as souls and such Kars is able to create and take souls even without the use of Whitesnake. Killed the Immortal Dio. Can also use light mode to create explosions. Despite having just learned about stands Kars tells Jorge that Made In Heaven was always his stand despite seeing the stand right then and there. When Kars takes an ability/concept he simply says "I understand your ability now." Was able to turn the moon itself into a living creature and also held a third moon like a balloon and ran around the original moon for 10 quadrillion years. The tendrils on the moon extended to 100Km. Kars hit Morioh so hard that he flipped it and Great Britain. Kars has also stated that he can survive multiple universes or parallel universes. Category:Protagonist Category:Good Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Reality warper Category:JJBA Category:Light novel